List of Slendytubbies III Updates
YThis is a list of changes in updates on Slendytubbies III. Campaign v1.0 * Fixed bug where the ladder on Chapter 1 wouldn't work, making it impossible to complete the chapter. * Fixed foreign characters not appearing on menu/chapter briefs. Multiplayer v1.1 * Fixed bug where some enemies would freeze and T-Pose when they're killed on survival. * Fixed scrolling on server list. v1.15 * Fixed Leaderboard syncing. * Fixed Enemy ragdoll bug. * Fixed Enemy player attack sync. * Fixed colliders on one building on Custard Facility. * Fixed movement when Infected. * Fixed npc bug when host leaves survival mode. * Added "Could not connect to server" message. * Added increased max spawned at once NPC depending on player count. * Added Infection mode player win system. * Added Server #4 (Needs upgrade to 100 players amount). * Added Player Killed Player message. * Added attack sounds for infected players. * Mouse look now locks on pause. * Changed Portuguese flag to Brazilian. * Changed chat font. * Removed "Are you sure you want to exit?" screen. * Upgraded Server #3 * Increased boss attack damage. * Increased infected player jump height. * Decreased infected player run speed. v1.17 * Added new M249-Saw support machine gun. * Added new M40A3 sniper rifle. * Added third person view (Press V to toggle). * Added animations for melee attacks. * Added Server #5 (20 players max, needs upgrade). * Added Server #6 (20 players max, needs upgrade). * Fixed Infection timer. * Fixed Wave text for other languages. * Fixed Round 10 text bug on Survival. * Fixed "All custards have been found" message. * Fixed Cave hiding spot. * Fixed some custard reject facility colliders. * Fixed kicking (Type "/kick PlayerName" to kick players as host). * Fixed weapons shooting two or more bullets at once. * Improved Weapon System (bullets now spray when not aiming). * Improved Infection (if no player is infected, the host will be come infected). * Increased survival boss damage by 100%. * Increased survival boss health by 225. * Increased MK16 price to 1500. * Increased AKM Price to 1250. * Decreased Infected walking and running speed. * Decreased Infected attack damage by 40%. * Decreased Chainsaw price to 2000. v1.18 * Added 4 weapons:Shorty,44-Combat,RPG and V261 * Removed flashlight attack. * Fixed some bugs. * Added Blue Room(avaible for admins). * Added 3 Mini-Bosses. v1.19 * Uptaded title screen. * Added Deathmatch mode. * Added Jack-O-Lantern hat. * Added Fortress(avaible for admins). v1.20 * 4 new maps & NPC. * Fixed controller support (broke in v1.19). * Fixed sensitivy. * Increased max NPC's spawned at once in survival by +3. * Revamped the update system (Now if our website goes down you can still play online). * Removed "Deathmacht" experimental gamemode. * Added more anti hack security. * Fixed bug that prevented players from picking up toast(survival money). * Boss range attacks now do more damage. v1.21 * Fixed bugs. * Added difficulty for Survival mode. v1.22 * Somebody's ass was removed.